(1) Field of the Invention
An improved mounting for the blades of a cut-clinch head assembly of an electrical component assembly machine.
(2) Summary of the Prior Art
In assembling axial lead electrical components to printed circuit boards, the component lead wires are inserted down through predetermined openings in the printed circuit boards. Thereafter, a cut-clinch mechanism, located beneath the board, cuts and bends over or clinches the lead wire to the underside of the board to securely attach the component to the board. This permits the board to be handled during the remaining assembly operations prior to permanently attaching the components to the board by wave soldering, for example.
The lead wire is inserted into a fixed knife in the head assembly and a movable knife passes over the fixed knife to cut and clinch the lead wire. Over a period of time, the cutting edges of the knives become worn and it is desirable to provide a means for easily removing the knives for servicing.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,727 to Maxner, illustrates a cut-clinch mechanism in which the cut-clinch head assembly has a fixed knife and a movable knife that moves into cutting relationship with the fixed knife to cut and bend over the lead wire to attach an electrical component to a printed circuit board. Other prior art cut-clinch mechanism are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,153,082 and 4,403,406.